Episode 2
Breaking into Prohibited Zone is the second espisode of season 1. Plot Jian Ni apologizes to Wu Ke Na Na then tells her to quickly leave. Then the poison vine attacks Wu Ke Na Na and Jian Ni takes her to the infirmary with Lan Bao after she faints. Lan Bao and Jian Ni brings Wu Ke Na Na into the infirmary calling for Da Tian Tian. Seeing that she's not in there, they lie her on one of the beds. Jian Ni suggests to use amputation but is hit by Wu Ke Na Na. Then Da Tian Tian appears which Lan Bao and Jian Ni calls for her. Da Tian Tian freaks out after seeing the fact that Wu Ke Na Na has been poisoned and will die then runs out of the infirmary. Da Tian Tian arrives where Pa is at and yells that the dark forces are entering Meng Academy and that everyone's screwed. Pa gets angry and shushes her which she does so, but freaks out once more. Lan Bao wonders if he can help and reminds Jian Ni of his special power to share pain and suffering. Lan Bao uses Show Magic, Pain Ease, Transfer then collapses. Pa and Da Tian Tian arrive at the infirmary. Jian Ni introduces Lan Bao to Pa. Pa explains to him about the poison vine which attacked Wu Ke Na Na after examining it. Ai Rui Ke enters the infirmary and gets angry at Jian Ni. Pa scolds Jian Ni saying how big a trouble he created. Pa uses Attention and organizes the poison in Wu Ke Na Na's body to buy three more hours of time. Ai Rui Ke leaves the infirmary and Jian Ni follows him. Ai Rui Ke tells Jian Ni to not follow him but Jian Ni wants to help and carry half of the burden. Ai Rui Ke goes to Facebook to search up antidotes. Jian Ni complains about the result when Facebook lists out the ways to save Wu Ke Na Na. Ai Rui Ke runs out when Facebook says the last method. Pa and Da Tian Tian are outside of the principal's office and reports what just happened. Then they realize that the principal isn't in his office. Ai Rui Ke and Jian Ni returns to the infirmary. Ai Rui Ke sits next to the bed Wu Ke Na Na is lying on while Jian Ni sits next to the bed Lan Bao is lying on and swears that they will save them. Jian Ni and Ai Rui Ke get into another argument when Jian Ni wants to follow hi. At the end, Ai Rui Ke agrees. Ai Rui Ke leads Jian Ni to a place in Meng Academy where the fluorescent tree grows at. He explains to him about the fluorescent tree before taking off a branch for each of them. The two of them goes into the sewer. Jian Ni is surprised that the poison vines are gone. They head down even further to where the poison vines are at. The poison vine starts to attack them and they wave the fluorescent tree branch frantically. Ai Rui Ke tells Jian Ni to look away and uses Illusion Magic Spell to hypnotise the poison vine. Jian Ni looks back and starts to go unconscious until Ai Rui Ke tells him to close his eyes. Ai Rui Ke sees the poison vine fruit and reaches for it before getting attacked by the poison vines. Jian Ni uses fire powers to destroy the poison vines which surprises both of them. After obtaining the fruit, Ai Rui Ke uses Ground Hearing to hear through the wall. He hears someone talking to another person and they know Wu Ke Na Na has fainted. They head up and is confronted by a Dark force minion. The minion uses Withered Spell and attack Ai Rui Ke who uses Magic Nullification. Ai Rui Ke tells Jian Ni to attack the minion but Jian Ni doesn't know how to and fails to do so. The minion attacks again which Ai Rui Ke blocks. Jian Ni helps by using his fire powers. Then they both leaves. Da Tian Tian and Pa are creating the antidote. Da Tian Tian freaks out about the time and Pa gets pissed off at her. Then they rush to the infirmary. Ai Rui Ke and Jian Ni runs through the hallway, passing students and reaching the infirmary to see Da Tian Tian and Pa next to the bed Wu Ke Na Na is lying on. They think that Wu Ke Na Na and Lan Bao are dead. Jian Ni suggests to try to use the fruit on Wu Ke Na Na and Lan Bao but Pa says that their body will rot if they do that. Jian Ni asks Pa to try out something and he agrees after Ai Rui Ke convinces him to do so. When Pa says the word amputate, Wu Ke Na Na sits up and punches Pa in the face before going unconscious again. Finding out the two of them are still alive, Jian Ni feeds Lan Bao and Ai Rui Ke feeds Wu Ke Na Na the fruit. The two of them wakes up and recovers. Da Tian Tian and Pa are confused why the two of them didn't die after three hours and Jian Ni says that Lan Bao used a magic to transfer half of the poison into his body. Wu Ke Na Na thanks Lan Bao and Pa takes Ai Rui Ke away to talk to him, asking why Ai Rui Ke would break the school rules. At the end, Pa blames it all on Jian Ni. Ai Rui Ke thanks Jian Ni and Jian Ni and Lan Bao starts saying how the people in Meng Academy have no affinity. Da Tian Tian and Pa are outside of the principal's office, reporting what just happened and blaming it all on Jian Ni, saying that he want to expel him. But Ken Dou Ji refuses, and at the end Jian Ni isn't expelled. Jian Ni and Lan Bao are walking when Jian Ni says that he can use fire powers. Lan Bao doesn't believe him so Jian Ni calls everyone him to witness him demonstrating his fire powers. But he fails to do so and is laughed at by the other students. Jian Ni gets really pissed and it blows up in his face. In the sewer, the minion is telling a girl to do something. Characters (In order of appearance) * Lie Yan Jian Ni * Wu Ke Na Na * Lan Bao * Da Tian Tian * Pa Hua Luo Di * Ai Rui Ke * Unnamed minion * Ken Dou Ji (voice) * Li Ka Locations * Sewer * Infirmary * Lobby * Library * Outside of principal's office * Unnamed place where the fluorescent tree is located at * Hallway Category:Episodes Category:Season 1